


Kino

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a remote controlled vibrator in him, Tord has the controller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kino

Tom, Matt, Edd, and Tord were lined up outside the theater, waiting to get their tickets on the new ‘Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell’ movie. Tom was shaking, even though it wasn’t too cold outside. 

“Tom are you sure you’re alright, would you like my jacket?” Matt asked the shivering eyeless man. Tom shook his head no.

“I didn’t think tonight would be so cold heh, I’ll be fine once we get in the theater.” Tom replied, running his hands up and down his arms to create friction. He wasn’t shivering from the cold. Tord was smirking next to Tom, in his hoodie pocket he had the controller to a vibrator, which was deep inside Tom’s ass, mercilessly vibrating against his prostate. Tom glared at the Norwegian and earned himself the highest possible vibration the vibrator had. Tom bit his lip, he wasn’t about to cum outside of a theater, in front of so many people. Though the thought of cumming in front of all these people did make Tom’s hard cock twitch in interest. 

Once inside the theater, Tord turned off the vibrator, much to Tom’s dismay and relief. The four friend’s bought candy, popcorn, and soda from the concession stand. Settled down on their chairs, Tord in the aisle seat, Tom next time him, next to Tom was Edd,and Matt next to Edd, the four watched the previews for the upcoming movies. Tord turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting, causing Tom stiffened in his seat, turning to Tord who was winked at him before turning back to the screen to watch the beginning of the movie.

Tom had struggled to pay attention to the movie, focusing became hard when something equally as hard was trapped in his jeans. Sipping his soda, keeping his breaths, and trying not to sweat profusely. By the time Tom had himself under control and was catching up on the horror movie, the little shit next to him turned the vibrator’s settings up a notch. Tom moaned in surprise but quickly covered it with a ‘coughing fit’, his friend’s heads turning to look at him with questioning eyes.

“Choked on a Skittle, hehe.” Tom nervously said, coughing softly some more, face heating up. Tord winked at Tom while the other two shrugged their heads and returned their attention to the movie. Tom was contemplating ways to get back at Tord for this unending torture, but quickly shoved the thought away as it turned him on even more. His cock was suffocating in his jeans. Halfway into the movie, Tord hadn’t set the vibrator up or turned it off, Tom thought he was safe and that he would survive another hour of this. 

Just as he thought that, Tord look at him, grinning with his sharp canine showing, and maxing out of the vibrator. Tom shot up immediately, “I’llbebackguysIgottapee.” Tom said quickly and rushed down the walkway of the theater room, heading quickly to the bathroom.

“I’ll go see if he’s alright.” Tord said and followed Tom. Matt and Edd looked at each other, then glancing around the empty theater, they both thanked the sex gods as an idea popped into both their heads.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Edd asked, his smile turning into a grin.

“Oh yeah” Matt returned the wicked grin.

Inside the theater’s bathroom, Tom thanked whatever god was out there that the bathroom was empty. Flinging himself into one of the stalls, unzipping his jeans and taking his hard cock out, precum quickly oozing out, moaning out loudly from relief and pleasure. Tom barely heard the door open as he was lost in the vibrations of the vibrator. 

“Having fun there, Tom?” Tord said from outside the stall, even though Tom couldn’t see him, he knew that he had a smug look on his face. 

“You’re an asshole.” Tom raspily said. 

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole, now open up.”

Tom unlocked the stall, Tord sliding in and locking it behind him. It was cramped and hot inside the stall. The Norwegian took in the sight of the blue hoodie wearing man, his face was flushed, his cock was hard and precum dripped from his slit. Tord licked his lips, knelt down in front of Tom and lapped the precum from his cock. Tom moaned, pushing Tord’s head downwards, making the Norwegian slightly gag. Tom wasn’t going to last long, the vibrator was still vibrating on max inside him, relentlessly sending vibrations on his sweet spot, and Tord was a great cock sucker. “Fuck, ahh, Tord, I’m gonna cum.” Tom warned and Tord continued sucking him off till he came down his throat, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth and down on his chin. Tord kept sucking, over stimulating Tom’s cock and swallowing his cum. 

When they returned to their friends, Tom and Tord noticed that Edd and Matt looked off, their hair sticking to different directions, Edd’s face was flushed and Matt had a smug smile on his face.


End file.
